1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful article of manufacture which structurally speaking is generally trough-like and is manually usable for moving liquids or granular material from one container to another.
When a funnel is used, regardless of material, unless it is cleaned in solvent cleaner, carburetor cleaner, gasoline or other type cleaner, it collects dirt from the normal oily film on the inside of the funnel. After the funnel has been used to put oil in an internal combustion engine, the operator places the funnel in a drain rack. When the engine is started in the serviced vehicle, the fan will stir up any loose dust which may settle in the oily film on the inside surface of the funnel.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,875 issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Ray discloses a surgical funnel of flat bottom up-standing wall channel-like configuration having laterally diverging walls at one end portion to form a reservoir communicating with the reminder of the channel which has an unobstructed exit end with the bottom and wall edges rounded to facilitate lateral movement of the outlet end in a surgical wound for dispensing particulate bone material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,784 issued Nov. 12, 1957 to Palmer discloses a multi-purpose pan which is flat generally triangular-shaped in overall configuration characterized by a pair of walls helically coiled upon themselves at opposing sides of the triangular shape to define a converging path for moving or sorting granular material.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents by employing a V-shaped trough-like construction for the pouring guide which converges from one end toward its other terminating in a relatively small pointed end which may enter the container to be filled and be self-supporting at its opposite material receiving end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,811 issued Jan. 1, 1952 to Martinsen for DETACHABLE SPOUT FOR CONTAINERS and U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,984 issued Jul. 13, 1982 to Kronberg et al for AUTOMOTIVE FLUID SUPPLY FUNNEL UNIT are believed good examples of the state-of-the-art representing a conical or straight wall-type restricted pouring spout which as previously mentioned is not easily cleaned between uses, such as is applicant's pouring guide.